


Learning to Run Back

by HoodedPenguin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: Emma and Regina had a fight. She founds herself in the town's bar and leans on the bartender's shoulder.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 59





	Learning to Run Back

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the ending scene and wrote around it. It came out okay.

The bell above the door chimed as she walked into the Rabbit Hole, and the smell of alcohol filled her nose. Her eyes wandered over the bar. Some of her regular pickups for drunk and disorderly sat skewed throughout the room. Grumpy lifted his head from the end of the bar, blinking blearily before dropping it. She lingered by the door, her hand reaching behind her for the handle. 

“Trouble with the Misses, Sheriff?”

Her hand fell limp from the handle. The thought of leaving left her mind as she walked over to the bar. Aesop looked at her with a sly grin as he wiped down the bar, “I haven’t seen you here in weeks.” She chuckled and slumped down in the seat across from him, “I know. I puked my brains out after trying that new drink of yours.” He shrugged, grabbing her usual order from the shelf after setting a glass in front of her. “I’m a writer, not a bartender.” He slid her drink closer to her as he leaned forward, “Don’t tell the Misses-- bartender or not, I need this job.” She scoffed and took a sip of her drink, the warm liquor sliding down her throat, “Right, like she’ll even talk to me.” His eyebrows shot up, and his eyes glimmered with interest, “Really?” She nodded before gulping down her drink. 

“You know I’m a shoulder to lean on.” 

He refilled her drink, a small smirk growing on his face. Her shoulders slumped. She stared intently into the hazel colored drink below her, “I don’t know. We had a fight.” The interest in his eyes faded a bit, “You two are always fighting.” She sighed, downing the drink as the memory flooded her mind. He silently refilled it again. 

“No. A real fight, like when we first met.” 

He placed the bottle on the counter, tilting his head, “Tell me more.” She bit her lip, her head drifting to the exit. The shattering sound of a glass swiped her attention. Aesop looked at the broken glass by his feet, “Whoops.” She eyed the glass with slight concern, “You need some help?” He grinned, nudging the bottle toward her, “No, no. You need to relax after that intense fight. Was she that mad?” She stared at the man before smiling, “Thanks, Aesop. And it was bad bad.” He squatted beside the mess on the floor, “I’m all ears.” She downed her drink before reaching for the bottle, “You’re not as bad as they say, Aesop.” He dropped the glass into a trash bin behind the counter. 

“Thank you, Emma.”

* * *

She lowered her forehead to the counter, similar to the position she saw Grumpy in early. Most of the regulars had stumbled from the bar hours ago. Aesop slapped his hands against the counter, a grin on his face. “Time to close up shop, Sheriff.” She groaned and lifted her head, wearily, “What?” He grabbed the near-empty bottle and her glass, “That was the last call. I’ll put it on your tab.” She blinked in confusion before nodding and stumbling from her stool, “Okay, thanks, Aesop.” He barely glanced up as he wiped down the counter. She sighed and exited the bar. 

The cold breeze of the early day hit her body full force. “Jesus,” she shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. She glanced at her bug parked on the corner before walking down the sidewalk. Her leather jacket barely kept her warm. When Regina had mentioned her shivering, and she told her that, she got called an idiot. The next day Regina shoved a coat into her hands. 

“I can’t have you getting Henry sick.” 

She really wished she had it right now. She closed her eyes. 

She missed Regina’s bed. She missed her soft, silk covers. She missed the warmth of her body when she snuggled against her chest. But she messed it all up again. A wave of emotions crashed into her.

“Dammit.” 

She stumbled forward and puked. The vomit burned at her throat as her stomach lurched. She wiped her hand against her mouth. A feeling of failure clouded her head as she lifted it. Regina’s mini-mansion towered over her. She swallowed harshly. Her feet moved on instinct as she opened the door to the house that had been home for the past weeks. 

* * *

She gently closed the door, cringing at the creaking sounds echoing through the hall. She wandered up the staircase and flinched at the photos of Henry and Regina staring back at her. This was supposed to be her chance at something good--- something more. The door to Regina’s room was wide open, the darkness staring back at her. She sucked in a breath of air before walking toward the door. Even in her drunken state, even in the dark, Regina’s outline was visible to her. It was something she came to love seeing when she stumbled into bed after a night shift.

She leaned her head against the doorway. Why was she such a screw-up? She deserved better than some damaged orphan. She turned her back to leave.

“Don’t run.”

She froze at the sound of Regina’s voice. It was softer than usual. It was vulnerable. She walked to the middle of the room, swallowing the knot in her throat, “I didn’t know you were awake.” Regina’s form shook as she spoke, “I couldn’t sleep.” She doesn’t want you here, Swan. She shook herself. 

“I went out. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--” 

“It’s okay.”

She paused, staring at the form, trying to process the words she was dying to hear as she stumbled here. 

“I-- really?” 

The vulnerability in her voice might have taken her back if she was sober. “No, but we can talk about it. We have to talk about it. You can’t run away.” She nodded, her vision blurring with tears, “Okay.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“I can’t sleep without you, Emma.” She smiled, hurrying to kick off her boots and jacket. She climbed beneath the covers, a warmth spreading through her as Regina snuggled against her. She pressed a kiss against her temple. 

“I won’t run again.”


End file.
